Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of display, and particularly to an organic light-emitting diode display panel and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional organic light-emitting diode display panel, in order to improve its use reliability, it is necessary to dispose a protective glass plate on a light output side of the display panel to prevent the display panel from being damaged by suffering from an impact of an external force so as to decrease display effect. Generally, the protective glass plate is made of a glass plate having a relatively high hardness and relatively strong impact resisting capability, and is bonded on the light output side of the display panel. During manufacturing of the display panel, the number of technology steps is increased due to a step of bonding the protective glass plate and the number of parts and components of the display panel is increased, while a thickness of the display panel is increased, which is unfavourable to lightening and thinning of a product. Since the protective glass plate is additionally disposed on the display panel, a transmittance of visible light and thus display effect of the display panel are reduced.